


Baby Boy

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood goes easy on Tavros' sore nook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

”What, uh, do you want now?”

"Now don’t be like that, motherfucker. I just wanna give you a little something."

He’s giving you that skeptical look he always gives you when you’re about to give him something. He always suspects you have something up your sleeve when you give him gifts. It’s for good reason most of the time. It’s rather cute. You smirk down at him with your hands behind your back, hiding your gift from him.

"Fine. What is it? That you have to give me, I mean."

You grin wide as you take your hands from behind your back to show him your gift. It’s a life size fiduspawn plushie. His eyes light up and he smiles wide and happy as he runs up to you, making grabby hands for the toy. You chuckle at his enthusiasm and hand it to him and he hugs it, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric of the doll.

"Holy shit I can, make some seriously badass fiduspawn now. With this that is."

You watch him gush over his new toy for a bit before you move closer to him, reaching out to rub at the base of one of his horns. He stops his fawning over the gift and looks up at you wearily. 

"I-I’m still, sore from last time…"

You merely grin and scoop him into your arms, making him yelp and drop his new toy. He stammers a protest but you just purr at him as you carry him over to his pile and lay down, cradling him to your chest. He gives you those big, innocent doe eyes and you rub up and down his sides. He shivers and whines softly when you slip your hands under his shirt to tickle his grubscars. 

"Please I… It still hurts."

"Hush, little one."

You lift him off your chest with one hand and pull his pants and underwear off with the other in one tug. He makes a confused little noise and you chuckle as you toss his clothes to the side and lift him to your face. You hold both his hips as you hover him over your mouth and snake your tongue out to flick against his slit. He gasps and tenses in your hands and you do it again, only slowly this time. He moans outright and your spine tingles at the sound. He has such a lovely voice, your lowblood pet. You especially love it when he uses his voice during your little romps.

You turn him around and sit up before you lower him onto your chest. You take one leg in each hand and pull him up to your mouth. You just stare at his flushed nook for a bit, watching it flutter and drip before you nip one of his asscheeks just to get him to squeal for you. Oh how you want to fuck his tight little nook to oblivion, but you were particularly rough with him last time. You figure could show him a little mercy. All you really want is to hear him scream for you anyway.

"Who’s your daddy?"

"…you."

You growl a warning at him and he shivers.

"You are, daddy."

"That’s right. And you’re my baby boy aren’t you, motherfucker?"

"Yes daddy."

"You want daddy to make you feel motherfucking good?"

"Yes. Please, daddy."

You release his hips to spread his cheeks apart with your thumbs, groaning in approval as his nook flutters and you dive right in. You lav at his nook with long, firm strokes of your tongue and he gasps a shaky moan. You love those horny little sounds of his. They drive you crazy with need and you can feel your bulge slipping from it’s sheathe in your pants. You stiffen your long tongue and push it in his nook abruptly. He arches and his claws scramble at your chest, making your moan as you lap at his walls. Your tongue is longer and thicker than his own bulge but smaller than your own. It’s enough to satisfy him but not enough to stretch him as your bulge would. 

You curl your tongue inside him and you find a small ridge of nerves. You swipe your tongue across it and he wails, nook gushing a fair amount of material. You latch your mouth onto him and slurp hungrily as you tease that spot again. His body trembles and he makes the most desperate moans as you eat him. His nook flows steadily into your mouth and you moan at the taste.

You remove one of your hands from him to reach into your pants and tug on your bulge. You growl heatedly into his nook and flicker your tongue faster on his sweet spot. His are rising in pitch and volume as he pushes back on your tongue, his body begging your for more. You smile into his nook as you notice your paint smearing off on his asscheeks. Your tongue is throbbing as you work it inside him but you can’t stop now. You want him to cum, want him to scream and sob in pleasure as your mouth makes him fall apart. 

All it takes is you pressing as hard as you can on his ridge of sensitive tissue to get him cumming in your mouth and down your chin with a loud, warbling moan. You tug on your bulge furiously now, squeezing tight enough to get you teetering at the edge. You keep eating him vigorously and he sobs and whimpers for you to stop. You won’t stop. Not until you cum with the sound of his voice in your ears and the taste of him on your tongue. 

When you cum, your hips lurch up and you moan low and long as you spill over your hand and in your pants. Tavros is shaking hard and clawing desperately at your chest but it only makes you cum harder. When you finally come down from climax. you pull your tongue from him slowly with a soft sigh. He collapses on your chest and you slap his ass once, just to watch it jiggle. He yelps and looks back to glare at you, to which you just grin like the dirty fucker you are.

"Who’s my good boy?"

He grunts and pouts which you find unbearably cute.

"I am, daddy."

You chuckle and move to stand up, making him fall to the pile with an “oof.” You wrinkle your nose at the state of your pants and look to him with a smirk.

"Wanna take a bath with daddy?"

"No thank, you… daddy."

You shrug and turn to walk out of his room, waving dismissively.

"Fine. Play with your toys, wriggler. Rest that pretty little nook of yours and make sure it’s ready for when I wanna fuck next."

He grumbles as you walk out and you swear he’s cursing you out under his breath. Such a cute little motherfucker.


End file.
